She's A Boss
by MzShellSan
Summary: This is the re-written version of "Mai's In A Gang." Please read inside for more details. After Naru left, Mai lost touch with almost everyone and the loss took her by surprise. Over time she got over it and formed a gang dedicated to helping the people who need it. She is the boss, the ruler, the dragon of the mythic creatures (aka the creatures). Now Naru's back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new year and so I'm going to try and do things differently. Every day for the next week I will be posting re-writes. Those stories, plus TCOL and the ones I work on with Naruisawesome will be my main focus. I'm going to try and keep to at least one update a week and I am resolved to do better. So feel free to send me angry messages from time to time – not rude per say and not hate- just messages reminding me to get off of my ass. Now this particular story was written a far while ago. It is not the same. The plot line and characters are around to only things that have been kept. The entire story is being edited and re-written into something better. One thing that remains the same however are the warnings of vulgar language. Due to the nature of the story there will be some swearing. If this is a problem just move your mouse up to the back arrow. Thankyou. Now for the rest of you. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners**

**Counter: Day 1/7**

"_Naru wait!" I yelled out to him as I stood just outside the security section. "What Mai?" he asked, clearly angry that I had stopped him. _

_I flinched slightly at his cold tone of voice._

"_Regardless of what's happened you need to know! I love you, I always have!"_

_I waited with baited breath, anticipating him to turn down any and all chances of it being true._

'_No' I mentally screamed, standing off to the side of the area. I didn't want to see this again. Why was I seeing this happen? I tried to close my eyes and forget what was happening to a point where I could leave my dreamscape. It didn't work, the scene continued rolling with me right in the middle of it._

"_No Mai, you don't. You don't love me, you love Gene. No matter how much we look alike we will never be the same. I am not his replacement."_

_He then turned around and left the area leaving me standing there completely shocked. I had expected a lot of things. But even for him that was harsh._

_I internally double over as I attempted to leave the dream. This time I did. Before I finally disappeared however – I caught a glimpse. It wasn't of something good, it was dark and most definitely now supposed to be there._

I shot up out of bed faster than a bullet and ran towards the bathroom. My breathing was heavy and sweat covered every inch of my body, clothes clinging uncomfortably to my skin. Sighing, I grabbed a pair of baggy, easy to move in black pants, my black muscle shirt with a dragon on it along with my leather jacket – also sporting a small dragon right above the heart.

My shower was fast and I quickly got changed as soon as I was out.

Checking the time I sighed. I was slightly behind schedule which meant my breakfast might have to be cut a little shorter.

Grabbing a gun and placing it in the holster that I was now wearing I slipped on my boots – also containing a knife in each. Along with a dagged strapped to my thigh. All of which had a dragon handle. It was sort of like my unique signature.

Naturally I also grab my bag containing a 5 subject notebook, pencil case, another – much smaller – gun, my keys, a lip balm, my phone, my purse a set of latex gloves and a set of leather gloves.

Double checking I had everything, I locked the door to my apartment and continued walking. When I reached outside I smiled slightly. It was a beautiful day so far. The sun was bright and there were a few clouds but not too many. A slight breeze was blowing. But in spite of all of this – I couldn't help but feel as though something was going to go terribly wrong and that it could have something to do with the nightmare that I hadn't had in at least a couple months.

After walking for a few minutes I entered a small café found on the corner of the street that also housed my college. Walking in I looked around. Nothing seemed to be suspicious as of yet.

Continuing the cycle – I made my way towards where I normally sit. One of the booths towards the back, especially picked in order to be able to see everything happening inside the store without anyone in the store knowing what I was doing.

The seat gave me complete control of the surrounding area in the event of unplanned attacks and all that.

Which brings me to my next realisation. Someone was sitting in my seat. Everyday around this time I go to the same café and sit at the same seat and order the same thing. Everyone knows me here so why is there someone else is sitting in my seat right now?

An even better mystery would be as to why they would be sitting in my seat. I mean it's not like it's any secret that that spot is my seat.

I don't know a kid alive who would so much as stand up to me let alone willingly sit in my seat.

As I slowly approached the booth I realised that this person wasn't a kid at all. He looked to be around his late teens, early twenties. My age roughly. Not a kid. This either makes him new in town or stupid.

When I got a little closer flashing began to blind me. Raven hair. Ocean blue eyes.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. I pinched myself. Nope it was still Naru.

After the shock wore off felt anger take control of my mind. If given the chance to stop myself maybe I would have but in this case the emotions ran through me at such a pace that I didn't even get a chance to know what I was doing before I was moving towards his.

My foot hit the side of his chair before he knew what was going on and I couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction where there should have been guilt. "This is my seat and I want you to move." I said, surprising myself with how cold my voice actually sounded.

Naru looked up at me and if I didn't know better I would say he was surprised. "Mai?"

"Don't talk to me" I snapped, "I said to scram."

His eyes hardened, "Why should I? You don't own it. What gives you the right to order me around?" He challenged.

I steeled my mind and tried not to lash out again as he slowly stood up.

"Foolish. Look around. It's it weird no-ones come to help you? This is my turf and I want you out of my seat. Now I'll say it once more. Get lost."

He looked like he was about to argue once more when a head waitress made her way over with what appeared to be a newbie in tow.

"I'm very sorry Miss Taniyama." She apologised, "Maria over here is new and completely blanked about protocol when she was seating."

I nodded in acceptance of her reasoning. "It's quite alright. He was just leaving anyway."

Taking the hint – although rather reluctantly he made his way towards the door. He stopped for a moment when he got there and it looked as if he was about to say something but quickly decided against it and opted to leave as I had suggested multiple times.

The second he was gone I fixed my chair up and looked over at the clock on the wall. Swearing under my breath I turned to the head waitress, Ai and sighed. "It looks like I'll be taking my breakfast to go."

She nodded at me and quickly motioned Maria to go and pack up my freshly made usual.

Nodding in thanks, I quickly left the café and continued my walk to school, munching on the ham and cheese toasty and drinking hot chocolate as I went.

It wasn't a long walk to get to school and I relaxed slightly when I reached the familiar place. My intuition was screaming at me, trying to get me to understand that today was still going to get worse but I ignored it for the time being. It could wait till later.

I was quickly joined at my locker by a good friend of mine Tasha (tar-sha) and she seemed to be extremely excited. In fact, the way she looked had me slightly on edge she was so happy. It worried me greatly.

"What's got you so over the moon?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes brightened and she grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd ask me that. You see, I was walking around earlier while I was waiting for you to arrive and I overheard some of the other students. Apparently there's an old paranormal research company starting up again." She informed me.

I stopped in my tracks and my mind immediately began to piece things together. Naru was back, an old paranormal research company starting up again… Naru must be starting SPR up again.

When Tasha realised I wasn't all that happy she waved a hand in front of my face. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Why use do you have for a paranormal research society?" I asked, attempting to play it off as best as I could.

The chipper girl seemed slightly put out at the lack of enthusiasm I was showing and frowned. "Back when you created The Creatures you made sure everyone knew each other's pasts – including yours. You said you worked with a paranormal research society so I figured you'd be excited to find out about this."

Sighing I mentally hit myself. I hated it when she frowned. It reminded me too much of when I first met Tasha around a year ago. She refused to smile, never laughed and was just plain gloomy.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "It's just I have a feeling that this paranormal research place is actually the one I used to work at – that's all."

She seemed momentarily shocked before nodding and forgetting the subject. Luckily some shouting broke what would have become an awkward silence.

**Me: So I hope you guys liked it!**

**Mai: Yup! And as you may have noticed this bit is different to the top**

**Naru: That's because she's an idiot**

**John: Shellsan has to do the same note every day for the next 6 days as well so she decided to do it that way**

**Masako: Because she's too lazy to do it any other way**

**Bou-san: Remember to read and review**

**Ayako: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shellsan: So this is the next chapter of She's a Boss. It's been a while and things got really busy so I haven't been able to update… plus this one is really hard for me to write. I don't know why though.**

**Mai: Remember Shellsan doesn't own Ghost Hunt**

I turned towards the oddly familiar voice feeling my anxiety rise. Naru's back, he's reopening SPR and I can hear Ayako shouting at Bou-san. They had to be here for a case. And I didn't want them to be.

Grabbing Tasha's hand I tried to pull her away before they could see me here. I didn't want to see them – I couldn't handle that. These past months, year even had been difficult and I didn't want to lose everything I had tried so hard to build. I'd lost two families, I wouldn't – couldn't – let this tear apart the third one that I had worked so hard to create.

Before I could get away without them realising I was there though I noticed who was walking with the old team and seemingly showing them around the school.

That idiot! How could he be so stupid? Surely he'd managed to put two and two together. Everyone knows that I hate my old co—workers and that I used to work at a psychic research company in Shibuya. It's not as if there are many psychic research companies in Shibuya. Surely he wasn't being that dense.

A brown haired, boy-ish looking version of Tasha was walking our way and talking animatedly with Yasu. Swallowing thickly I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Daniel Mills if you aren't over here in the next five seconds so help me." I growled.

Despite the fact that I hadn't been too loud in my order his head snapped up and he looked confused. So he was that dense.

"What's up? There a problem?" He asked.

"Three seconds." I continued ignoring his questions.

He paled and quickly walked over to me and sighed. "What did I do this time?"

The inquiry was a simple one and I tried not to laugh but couldn't help the softening of my eyes and the small curve of my mouth. "You haven't done anything yet. I just wish for you to stay away from them." I explained, waving my hand towards the group that was over there.

He seemed confused for a moment before nodding. "Alright." He agreed easily.

Turning back to them he frowned and bowed. "I'm sorry that this has happened but if Mai doesn't like you then that makes you my enemy as well. It was nice knowing you as friends and equals for a few minutes. Please take care."

Tasha and I both rolled our eyes at how dramatic he sounded. They'd only been speaking for a few minutes. It's not as if they were the best of friends already.

"Let's go. It's not the time to be apologising to outsiders. We have things to do." I stated, turning around and beginning to walk away from the group of shocked ex-co-workers.

A voice stopped me from going any further than a few steps though. "Is that really you Mai?"

Male. Older but definitely not too old. Familiar of course but unrecognisable all the same.

I looked over my shoulder at him with my best glare. "Yes, it's me Mr Takigawa. Did you need something more because I have things to do and places to be? Talking to the likes of you lot is simply a waste of my morning so make it quick."

He gulped and looked taken aback by my attitude. But this was partly their fault to start with so I won't feel sympathy. Even if he looks that pitiful I don't want to hear it. I need to be stronger to speak to them.

"Mai! Please come work with us. It can be like old times. Stop acting like this." Ayako begged.

My eyes moved from Bou-san to her and I nearly broke at how she looked.

Stronger. I had to be stronger. I need more strength.

"No thank-you Miss Matsuzaki. I don't have time for traitors."

With those words I walked away leaving them stewing in their anger, annoyance and confusion. Of course I felt no guilt for this… none at all. Really.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my face. While I was thinking I'd managed to make it further down the hall and to my classroom and Tasha and Daniel seems to have gone to theirs and left me to my thoughts.

"Please don't cry." A voice whispered to me.

Bringing my hand up to my eyes I looking up to see Hiro standing in front of me and looking expectantly at me. "I-I'm not." I denied, rubbing furiously at the salty water on my cheeks.

Stronger. I need to be stronger.

Plastering on a smile I tilted my head. "What's up Hiro? You're never here this early. "I teased.

He frowned at me and my smile dropped. "Please don't do that. Don't smile when it's simply something fake. Tell me what's wrong. You trust me don't you?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly. "Of course I trust you. I didn't mean to upset you. But I didn't want you to see me this weak. It's pitiful." I cried, my eyes filling once more with unshed tears.

Pulling out a chair he pushed me into it before sitting in one of his own. "Just tell me what happened part by part. Take your time." He soothed.

Breathing steadily I gather my thoughts before speaking in a slow and deliberate tone. I needed to be careful of what I said. Not that I didn't trust Hiro but I trusted my instincts more. I'd learnt really fast that it was never wrong and to go against it would only end up in causing me pain.

"My old boss and co-workers are here. Probably hired by that stupid teacher to deal with the happenings. I don't know what to do. I'm not strong enough to deal, with this yet." I whispered.

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. We'll start your next lesson early then. Come on." I grabbed his hand when he held it out to me and smiled gratefully. "Thankyou."

It was soft and I hadn't intended for him to hear it but he smiled. "It's fine. Just try your best to learn as quickly as you can. I don't want to spend too much time on this so close to the exams." He warned.

I shook my head feverishly in understanding. If that's what Hiro wanted then that's what I would do.

Stronger. Becoming stronger was necessary. No-one could save me but myself.

Snapping out of my thoughts I sat and waited for class to start – and end – making a note to keep an eye out for Naru and the old team. I needed to avoid them almost as much as I needed to become stronger.

~TiMeSkIpU~

As the day ticked on I had found it harder and harder to avoid my old team. They had set up microphones and cameras all over the place.

I sighed as I saw them yet again walking around. It appeared that all of them were together now and talking very loudly. Lunch would end in a matter of minutes and I didn't want to be anywhere near them.

As I moved to turn down one of the other halls instead and take a slightly longer route to my classroom I felt someone grab my arm.

On instinct I grabbed the arm and flipped them, sending them flying. There were no sounds for a moment and I looked down to see that the one who had grabbed me was Naru.

But why? Naru despised physical contact whether it was necessary or not. What was he thinking?

Lin shot me an irritated look.

I bowed to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw him. But you really shouldn't have grabbed me. There are many dangers and I could have you arrested for sexual harassment. You should be more careful." I stated, directing any apologies towards Lin but all my hate at Naru.

Glaring at me, Naru got up and dusted himself off. I saw him wince a little but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry. After all, it was his fault for grabbing me… right? Of course it was… but did I have to throw him that hard?

Damn it. Why was I second guessing myself? I was over this already.

Stronger. I need to become stronger.

"What happened to you?" I heard someone ask.

I was surprised to find that it was Naru, and he appeared to be just as shocked.

"It's your fault. Everything is your fault. But not just you – no – almost all of you were so quaint. So ready to forget everything we had built up. Did you even think for a moment about how I could feel about everything? Did you even think that perhaps I didn't just want you around – that I needed you around? Because I did. I needed you so much and you just left. I'd think that you could have at least a little bit of sympathy for me. Your brother was gone but you still had people. I had no-one and I lost someone at the same time. I lost you."

My eyes burned with angry tears but I couldn't cry, I was at least strong enough to do that. This was quickly getting out of hand and my self-control has gone out the window but I couldn't stop now. I could speak to them as equals only once I was stronger. I could refer to them as strangers when I was stronger.

Stronger. I need to become stronger.

I changed my anger to refer to who I had considered my family and were now just people who were in my way – hindering my progression.

"You all made promises, we exchanged numbers and we spoke a few times after he left. But then you left me too. No warning, just unanswered calls and no explanations. How do you think I felt as the last of my family was ripped away from me? Did you even think about anything but yourselves? Of course you didn't, because you all had nothing to worry about living in your little worlds of safety where everything ended eventually. Well guess what? It did hurt me. In fact it did more than that to me. It made me realise how foolish it was to think I could have a family again. After all, everything ends when it comes to people like you. But that's okay. Because I don't care anymore. You aren't important, merely presences of the past that I'd rather not see. So do me- do us- all a favour and don't speak to me again."

Looking at John I offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry John. I didn't mean you. Please forgive my attitude just now. I seem to have lost control. I'll see you later." I greeted before walking past them and in the opposite direction of my classroom. I'm sure Hiro will understand if I skip the rest of my classes.

Stronger. I will become stronger. I had to.

Shellsan: That makes the next chapter

**Mai: … This is not like before at all**

**Naru: Great observation idiot**

**Shellsan: Sorry, the entire thing has been revised and I've decided to take this story in a different direction to that of my original one. Of course this is still all about Mai being in a gang but this chapter didn't reveal much on that side of things**

**Mai: But you know what you're going to do?**

**Shellsan: I have almost the entire thing planned out but this has been really hard to work on. I'm trying to make the OC's more discreet but they will play some major rolls in the story at moments**

**Naru: *reads paper* Read and Review**

**Mai: *hits him* The paper said please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shellsan: Hey guys! As much as I wish I could say that this chapter will be the first of many, I'm afraid I can't make any promises. I initially wanted it to be longer but was finding it hard to write it. I have a complete lack of inspiration for it at the moment but I'll try to get something else out for this story by the end of the month.**

**7 Days of Updates Counter: Day 6**

I sighed as I walked out of my last class of the day. So far things had been quiet after I left my _former_ family standing around gobsmacked. In all honesty, I just wish that they would go home already. I don't want them here. If there was a problem with spirits on school grounds they could have contracted me to take care of them. Why hadn't they?

Rubbing my temples, I groaned. That was the real question that I had to answer. And the only way to do that was to speak with the head master.

Turning down a hall in the opposite direction to my original intent, I made my way towards Mr Tsukino's office.

It wasn't long before I reached the door to his office and without knocking, I let myself in easily.

The moment the door opened, the man stopped speaking to someone who I couldn't see and wouldn't bother with anyway. "We need to talk." I stated, cutting off anything that he was about to say.

His eyes narrowed at me and he let out a huff of annoyance. "Please wait a moment Mai. I'm speaking with someone else right now. Wait outside and I'll call you in when I'm ready." He insisted.

I crossed my arms, leaning on my hips. "I don't have time to stand around and wait for you to finish talking with someone else. I've got a schedule to keep and important people that will get impatient if I don't hurry up."

We stared at each other for a long moment before he sighed in exasperation. "What I'm discussing is a matter of utmost importance. Surely you can understand that and make an exception." He bargained.

Glaring, I almost growled in irritation. "Very well then. I expect you to keep a slot open for me tomorrow morning so that we can have our discussion. Ten o'clock?"

Mr Tsukino nodded. "That will work just fine." He agreed.

Happy with the outcome of my visit, I bowed easily and turned to leave. "Sorry for the interruption. Please excuse me." I mumbled, stepping outside of the office and closing the door behind me.

Letting out an irritated sigh, I ran a gloved hand through my hair as I began making my way back down the halls. Stupid old geezer. Did he think I had any more time than he did? Not only was my afternoon packed with classes but after that I had a board meeting, then a meeting with the police and after that I'm supposed to be meeting with the rest of The Creatures at the bar.

I could already feel my energy draining just from the thought of all the work I had to go through.

Too busy stuck in my thoughts, I didn't notice the shadow lurking almost beside me.

Just as the creature reached out to touch me, I felt my skin prickle, my instincts lashing out in warning and my wrist moved around to grab whoever it was. There wasn't a single person standing behind me but the apparition I was seeing was clear as day to me.

I opened my mouth to say something but the spirit let out a shrill scream, her fingernails like claws, ripping through my gloves.

My eyes widened and I instantly knew that it wasn't safe for me anymore. I was about to run but the man was faster, grabbing my un-gloved hand just as a shrill whistle broke through the air.

However it was too late and I was already seeing darkness as my body fell heavy.

**~InMaI'sDrEaM~ *Warning, rape, non-con, abuse and anything inbetween***

_I wish I could say it was pleasant to be floating in the spiritual plane again after it's been so long but sadly all it felt like to me was like having my body forcefully thrown into a cinema as I was immediately overcome with images._

_A man who I assumed to be the spirit from earlier grinning maliciously. He walked down the halls of the school, holding himself in a way that screamed that he had a powerful position on the students._

_Many waved at him, oblivious to the darkness that clouded the man that was so clear to me after seeing so many other memories._

_Suddenly, his emotions overcame me and I found that I was the one walking instead of the movie like experience I was having before._

_I could feel the way my fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to keep calm as I also tried my best not to leer openly at the girls as they passed by me. I continued walking like this for a while until I reached one of the many classrooms._

_Stepping inside, I took a seat at the desk, the currently empty room seeming perfect for me to conduct my _business_._

_The grin on my mouth had never felt more feral._

_Images and memories of girls beneath me, crying, trying to scream and bleeding flashed through, not nearly fast enough for my taste._

_If it weren't for my current situation as the very man who felt not even the slightest bit of empathy for the girls that he was forcing through some of the most unimaginable pain, I would surely be throwing up at this point._

_Just as I was about to try and force the memories away, I came to a stop on a single one._

_Things flashed for a moment and then there was another girl, standing at the doorway to the classroom._

"_Takada-Sensei? You wanted to speak with me?" She asked._

_I could feel the thrills of pleasure run through the body I was in and it made me want to throw up once more._

"_Ah yes. Come in, Miss Ren." He motioned for her to shut the door as she wandered in._

_For some reason, she seemed uncertain and tense as she followed his instructions, doing as he'd asked wordlessly but in a way that managed to make the fury of the man I inhabited rise._

"_Please, take a seat." He offered, getting out of his own and beginning to pace the room a little. "I wanted to speak with you about your behaviour in class this week."_

_She followed my every movements and bit her lip, almost as if she'd known that was what they were going to talk about. His anger rose again._

"_What about my attitude, sir?" She inquired, innocently tilting her head._

_That was the last straw. Moving quickly, he lunged at her, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams._

_My face morphed from the perfect façade to a cruel smirk. "I'm going to have so much fun with you." I hissed, "First I'll tie you up so tightly that your arms will burn, then I'm going to rip off that clothing of yours and take you like the whore you are!"_

_The girl glared at me defiantly and bit my hand hard enough that I could feel the blood roll down it from the teeth marks._

_Shouting quietly in pain, I brought my hand away long enough to hear her say "fuck you." Before I smashed her head into the ground with a loud cracking sound._

_I felt my eyes widen before I realised what I'd done. I'd killed her. She was dead. What was I going to do?_

_Too busy freaking out, I didn't notice when she groaned quietly behind us and reached for the thing closest to her, some scissors and made one last attempt of throwing them at him, hitting his head dead on before passing out herself._

_That was where the memories ended and I could feel myself finally being thrown back from the astral plane, something I was thankful for. I don't think I could have handled another minute of that._

_Floating backwards, I was happy when the darkness began to fade._

**~EnDoFdReAmS~**

Waking with a start I bit back a groan of discomfort before remembering that I'd passed out on the floor.

My eyes adjusting and my mind slowly catching up, I realised this was definitely not the hallway.

Looking around, I noticed many confused and worried faces staring down at me from behind a barrier John seemed to have formed with his arms to stop them from coming near me.

Noticing I was awake, he smiled sympathetically at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I nodded a little. "What happened to Takada-Sensei?"

He seemed confused before he realised what I was talking about. "The spirit from before? He's gone for now. But he'll be back."

I sighed, understanding that better than anyone else.

A loud cough came from the side of the room and I turned to look at a rather annoyed Na- Oliver Davis.

"Tell me about your dream."


End file.
